carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reunion (1985)
Plot Overview Frankie is not happy that Jason tries to reanimate their relationship, she doesn't want to disturb her sister's marriage. Miles watches her and Jason during their ride and gets suspicious. Fallon is scarcely able to bear the tense situation with Miles being so impatient. She considers to go home to Denver with Jeff for a few days, which makes Miles even more furious. Conny advises her to stop running away. Sable is disappointed that Miles refuses to accept her plans concerning Conny, too. She tries to make Jason understand why she had to do what she did, like, but he has recognized meanwhile that he can't put up with the way she's changed. He makes clear that he will fight her for Conny and moves out of their room. Monica and Neil have another fight about business, Dominique interrupts them and is very annoyed about the lack of self control of her two top executors. Sean and Bliss continue their relationship and Sean asks Zach again to let him go. His uncle reacts furious this time and throws him out. Monica and Miles worry about Conny because of what their mother has told them. Finally Monica goes to Bakersfield and accuses Hutch of attempted extortion. On this occasion, he finds out who Conny really is. He feels used and insulted and tells Conny harshly that they are through. Conny is furious, but Garrett fears that it won't be easy to fight Sable and her lawyer Arthur Cates without risking a scandal for the whole family. Dominique and Garrett continue their romance, but she still keeps it a secret from him that they have a daughter. Zach meets a certain Mr. Livadas, the captain of one of Jason’s tankers and blackmails him to do him another favor. Fallon calls her father in Denver to let him know she has got her memory back. Blake is happy. LB and Blake come to California and are reunited with Fallon. Blake advises her to come back to Denver in order to avoid all the trouble with Jeff and Miles, but she refuses, and Jeff promises him to win her back in California. Miles offers the annulment of their marriage to Fallon in order to be fair. Sable is horrified about this idea, but Miles forbids her to interfere. Meanwhile Conny receives a summons from court. Sable declares that she can avoid a trial by undoing her gift to Jeff, but Conny does not even think about it. Nobody sees to side with her. Finally, Sable asks Frankie to take Jeff and to leave so that she can save her and her son's marriage which is the final impulse for Frankie to leave, although Blake asks her to stay for Jeff's sake. Blake and Jason must recognize that they now have trouble on either end of the pipeline now: The injunction and Jason’s tankers. Jason follows Frankie to the Five Oaks Inn, they talk. Jason states that he has married the wrong woman and that he still loves Frankie. When they embrace, they have no idea that Miles have followed them and witnesses the scene. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ...Sean McAllister * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Titos Vandis ... Nikos Livadas * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Read Morgan ... Curtis * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Sam Esptein .... second assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Guest stars John Forsythe (Blake) and Diahann Carroll (Dominique) cross over from "Dynasty." Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-21 to 1985-11-07 * Deleted scene: Jason has a flashback of the night when he and Francesca made love together twenty years ago. * Shortened scenes: While watching herself in the mirror, Francesca sees the reflection of her sister, asking her to leave; Monica and Dominique discuss after Neil leaves; Zach has a flashback of his father's death and calls Captain Livadas after Spiro leaves; Monica and Hutch talk a little bit longer. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Hollywood studios; Kanan Road (Agoura Hills); Mulholland Highway (Agoura Hills); Saddle Rock Ranch (Malibu). Quotes * '''Jason Colby: [to Frankie] I'm talking about lunch, not eloping to Rio. * Sable Colby: herself and Frankie We've been arguing since we were in the nursery. * Constancee Colby: Morning arguments, they are the worst kind. Fallon Carrington Colby: I was hoping no one heard. Constance Colby: Hm, doors slamming, it's always a dead giveaway. * Sable Colby: [about Constance] Look what's she's already done to Miles' future. Jason Colby: What about her future? You going to chain her up in the attic, old crazy Conny? * Hutch Corrigan: [to Constance] Now I'm gonna go wait out in that jeep, you go get your stuff and from now on you can play your weekend games with some other cowboy!